Classe e Serenidade
by Emperor Hades
Summary: Ichigo tenta tirar Byakuya do sério. E dá com os burros, a carroça e a alfafa na água. Insânia, demência, palavreado de baixo calão. Menção a coisas imencionáveis. ByakuyaXIchigo.


_Leiam com cautela. Estou cansando de repetir, mas enfim. _

**Classe e Serenidade**

Era uma bela manhã de domingo? Talvez, mas como ainda não haviam aberto as janelas, talvez não fosse tão bela.

E como o relógio havia sido derrubado e ido parar debaixo da cama, talvez não fosse manhã. Bom, domingo era com certeza. O calendário em cima da cômoda ainda estava de pé, sabe-se lá Deus como.

Foi então que tudo começou.

- Às vezes eu me pergunto se te embalsamaram quando você era pequeno, Byakuya.

O dito nobre franziu o cenho.

- E por quê isso, Kurosaki Ichigo?

- Bom... É que você é calmo demais! E a única vez que eu te vi alterado foi quando eu usei bankai pra salvar Rukia!

- Não se esqueça daquela vez com o menino que entregava o jornal.

Ichigo parou por um instante, imerso em pensamentos. Depois sua face se iluminou, conforme as lembranças voltavam.

- Ah, sim, ele te jogou o jornal na cara! – disse Ichigo, com um meio-sorriso.

- E quando eu exigi outro jornal, entregue de maneira apropriada, ele o atirou de novo e quebrou uma janela. – Byakuya continuou.

- Verdade, eu lembro de ter tido que recolher um monte de vidro quebrado e...

Subitamente Ichigo perguntou-se se era por isso que não recebiam mais o jornal. Mas não teve coragem de fazer a pergunta em voz alta. E, no entanto, não queria deixar o assunto por isso mesmo.

- Trocando de assunto, Ichigo, devemos ir ao mercado, já que eles provavelmente não abrirão à tarde.

E Ichigo parou de pensar em como retomar o assunto enquanto ajudava Byakuya a procurar as calças. Haveria oportunidades melhores.

...

Como aquela, por exemplo.

Mais ou menos quarenta minutos depois do início da conversa, tanto o nobre quanto o shinigami substituto estavam sofrendo da infelicidade de que se trata o martírio de empurrar um carrinho de compras em meio a mães histéricas, crianças perdidas, preços altos, corredores imundos e estreitos, promoções e amostras grátis.

- O senhor gostaria de provar nossos biscoitos de água e sal?

- Não, obrigado.

- O senhor gostaria de provar tofu em conserva?

- Não, obrigado.

"_O senhor gostaria de provar nosso novo óleo de máquina?" "Não, obrigado." "O senhor gostaria de provar adubo em grãos?" "Não, obrigado.". _Maldito robô. Era a décima quarta pergunta do tipo que ouviam e nem uma mínima alteração de humor. Tinha que ter alguma coisa que o tirasse do sério, alguma situação que lhe tirasse o chão, que...

- Ichigo. Eu estou falando com você.

- Ehm? Ah, desculpa, Byakuya, eu tava... pensando. O que você disse?

- Perguntei qual desodorante preferes. – repetiu Byakuya, sem mudar de expressão.

- Ahm. O azul?

Byakuya deu de ombros e pegou a lata de desodorante azul, sem mais delongas. Ichigo fechou a cara, irritado consigo mesmo por não conseguir imaginar uma situação que tirasse Byakuya do sério.

E então... a luz. Ok, não foi lá uma luz ofuscante, mas foi uma faísca suficientemente brilhante, afinal, Ichigo precisava de tempo para pensar.

- Você pegou pêras?

Byakuya piscou.

- Não. Você pediu?

- Não... Bom, deixa, eu vou lá e pego.

- Prefere que eu vá? Da última vez você escolheu algumas muito maduras.

- Se você insiste...

Byakuya deu meia volta e se dirigiu a parte de trás do mercado, longe o suficiente de Ichigo para que ele pudesse ter uma idéia decente. E como Byakuya era um verdadeiro trem quando se tratava de enfrentar multidões, ele precisava pensar rápido. Cogitou deixar o carrinho lá jogado no chão, compras pra todo lado, e sumir de vista, mas o nobre provavelmente sentiria seu reiatsu, o acharia e perguntaria o que havia acontecido e Ichigo ficaria com cara de bunda e...

Não, não era um bom plano. Correu os olhos pelas prateleiras.

E se trocasse a pasta de dente dele? Por um Tandy uva? Ou por pomada para frieiras?

Não, melhor não. Ele não era suicida, só queria ver o homem um pouco alterado. E nem necessariamente bravo, só um pouco sem jeito que fosse e...

Então, a luz. Não qualquer luz, mas milhões de supernovas incinerando o cosmo inteiro. Sério, as prateleiras em redor daquele item pareciam escuras em comparação.

Mas tinha pouco tempo. Precisava agir e rápido. Caminhou lépido até o lugar, pegou uma das caixas na mão e perdeu preciosos segundos lendo-a e retirando a etiqueta com o preço.

Ruborizou. A idéia tão brilhante poderia muito bem desandar num enormíssimo tiro pela culatra. Mas era tudo ou nada. Com um movimento decidido, arrancou o pedaço da embalagem com o código de barras, consolidando o plano.

No instante seguinte, Byakuya estava de volta com um saquinho de pêras, e o item maligno estava oculto sobre uma caixa de sucrilhos.

...

A atendente parecia severamente encantada com Byakuya. Não que isso fosse incomum, mas daí a não tirar os olhos dele? Ichigo poderia ter passado um mamute na frente dela e ela não cobraria. Enfim.

- Pode deixar, Byakuya, eu passo as compras. – disse Ichigo, um tanto vermelho para uma pessoa pseudo-inocente.

Isso pareceu tirar a caixa do transe, que começou a passar – Ichigo notou, vitoriosamente – os produtos pelo sensor que lia os códigos de barras. Byakuya limitou-se a esperar.

E então... era chegada a hora. Ichigo tomou um fôlego e colocou o item juntamente com os demais produtos, aproveitando a distração de Byakuya. A atendente, sem suspeitar da trama diabólica que ocorria debaixo do seu nariz, continuou a passar produtos pelo sensor até que...

... um deles não passou.

Diga-se em defesa da caixa, ela foi bastante profissional. Pegou a caixa nas mãos, sem esconder um rubor violento, procurou a etiqueta do preço com mãos trêmulas e constatou, com calafrios, que o código de barras havia sido danificado.

Mas nenhum profissionalismo na Terra resistia ao olhar contrariado de um Kuchiki, Byakuya em especial.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Byakuya a atendente, olhando fixamente nos olhos da menina.

- Ehm... Ahm... O p-pr-pr-p-pre-pre-pre-ss-ç-x-t-ço-preço.

Byakuya piscou, parecendo entender a situação da jovem. Tomou o pacote em suas mãos, constatando em poucos instantes que realmente, além de não haver etiqueta com preço, o código de barras estava severamente danificado.

Para pasma e histeria de Ichigo, o nobre olhou com um pouco de pena para a caixa, antes de tomar o microfone em suas mãos e começar a falar, com toda a classe e serenidade do mundo impressa em sua bela voz monotônica ausente de emoção.

- Caixa número... 14 solicita o preço de uma caixa de camisinhas extra-grandes sabor morango, com relevos para maior prazer e lubrificação extra. Pacote promocional com 250 camisinhas. Repetindo, caixa número 14 solicita o preço de uma caixa de camisinhas extra-grandes...

Ichigo viu, imerso no maior choque já sentido por um ser humano, dezenas de mães tapando as orelhas de seus filhos e centenas de atendentes com patins rumando a toda velocidade para a fileira dos ditos itens. Um gerente, inclusive, quase quebrou o pescoço tropeçando numa montanha de rolos de papel higiênico.

E sim, era muito difícil ver tudo isso estando enfiado dentro do carrinho de compras, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

**Omake 01**

- Imagino se eu deveria perguntar como você adivinhou meu sabor preferido. – disse Byakuya, com uma nota de riso na voz.

- Byakuya... Não, peloamordedeus. Larga esse microfone. E cala a boca.

- Ou o tamanho. – concluiu Byakuya, abaixando o microfone, a voz ressoando pelas prateleiras daquele outrora mercado familiar.

**Omake 02**

- Que acontecimento assaz engraçado, não, Ichigo? – disse Byakuya com um leve sorriso, enquanto voltavam para casa.

- Eu nunca mais vou sair de casa. – disse Ichigo batendo a cabeça contra o porta-luvas.

- Creio que você não comprou camisinhas suficientes para tanto. Talvez devêssemos... parar numa farmácia e comprar mais algumas?

- Que seja. – disse Ichigo, quase roxo – Ao menos lá não tem microfone.

**Omake 03**

- Quatro caixas de camisinhas. Extra-grandes, com relevos para maior prazer e lubrificação extra. Se possível, das de 250 unidades. Esqueci algo?

- Do sabor. – disse Ichigo entre dentes, incapaz de olhar para Ishida, cujo pai por alguma tradição Quincy maluca, havia feito o filho trabalhar numa até então respeitável farmácia.

- Ah, sim, como esquecer disso. Sabor morango, por gentileza. – disse Byakuya com mais um sorriso leve.

E o bastardo frisou MORANGO.

**Omake 04**

- Então... Nós temos 1250 camisinhas sabor morango, extra-grandes, com relevos para...

- PARA DE REPETIR ISSO EM VOZ ALTA!!!!!

_Moral da história: Por mais filho da puta que você seja, sempre tem alguém pior._

_Muito pior._

_**E com mais classe, beijos.  
~Ka 8D**_

_Presente pra Mag Prince, que me pediu um presente de Natal e tou entregando.. meu Hades, no... dia do carteiro. Que coisa, não?_


End file.
